flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Beginning
|concurrent_with= |followed_by= }} A New Beginning, originally titled The Royal Ranger, was the twelfth and final novel in the Ranger's Apprentice series. In 2018, it was renamed and became the first book in the sequel series, The Royal Ranger. Official Description John Flanagan makes a spectacular return to the world of Ranger's Apprentice - but what has happened since you last saw Will and his friends might shock you! Will took an oath when he joined the Ranger Corps. Does it mean nothing to him now? After a senseless tragedy destroys his life, Will is obsessed with punishing those responsible - even if it means leaving the Ranger Corps. His worried friends must find a way to stop him taking such a dark path. It is Halt who suggests the solution: Will must take an apprentice. The candidate Halt has in mind will surprise everyone - and it will be a request Will cannot refuse. Training a rebellious, unwilling apprentice is hard enough. But when a routine mission uncovers a shocking web of crime, Will must decide where his priorities lie - finishing his quest for revenge, or saving innocent lives? The final book of the Ranger's Apprentice series raises the stakes higher than ever. Is Will on his last mission for the Ranger Corps? Plot Will Treaty tries to cope with the death of Alyss Mainwaring, who died in a fire set by Jory Ruhl when she went back inside a burning building to save a young child. Will's friends begin to notice that his once cheerful personality has grown grim and uninviting. Gilan calls on Halt, Pauline, Cassandra, and Horace to discuss how to deal with Will. Halt suggests that Will take on an apprentice to take his mind off his quest for revenge. Meanwhile, Princess Madelyn, the daughter of Horace and Cassandra, is upset with her restrained royal life. Against the will of her parents, Maddie sneaks out at night to use her sling to hunt small animals. One night, Cassandra and Horace confront Maddie and ground her to her room for a period of two weeks. Halt suggests that Maddie be the one taken on by Will, which would make Maddie the first female Ranger's apprentice in history. Through the course of her apprenticeship, Maddie discovers that she has been disinherited as a princess of Araluen, a desperate last resort by her parents to get her under control. Will proceeds to train Maddie, and as he focuses on her, his quest for revenge is slowly forgotten. When Gilan suggests Will take Maddie on a mission, Will accepts without reluctance. Gilan assigns Will and Maddie to investigate the death of fellow Ranger Liam. Will and Maddie soon discover a plot by an illicit slave ring who kidnap children. The criminals first send a storyteller to villages and frightens the children with a story about the "Stealer in the Night," who takes children who aren't quiet about the Stealer. Will learns that the Stealer in the Night is actually Jory Ruhl, but he manages to set aside his revenge to save the children Ruhl has kidnapped. Will and Maddie go to the slavers' camp, where Will distracts the criminals, while Maddie frees the slaves. Unfortunately, while Maddie is successful in freeing the children, Will is captured, and he is to be burned at the stake. Maddie saves Will, but is injured in the process as a javelin catches her in her leg. Will manages to kill Ruhl and treat Maddie's wounds, albeit with severe cramps from when he was tied to the stake. Maddie is awarded her bronze oakleaf, and Cassandra offers her reinstatement as a princess. However, Maddie declines, saying she wishes to complete her apprenticeship instead. Cassandra is stunned, and the series concludes as Horace explains to her that Rangers have always been different. When Cassandra asks what she should do, Horace replies, "Say yes." Notable Characters *Will Treaty *Madelyn Altman *Cassandra *Horace Altman *Gilan *Jory Ruhl Gallery A New Beginning (Eng 4).jpg|English language cover by Unknown A New Beginning (Eng 2).jpg|English language cover by Unknown A New Beginning (NL).jpg|Dutch cover by Rian Visser, published by Gottmer A New Beginning (Eng 3).jpg|English language cover by Unknown A New Beginning (Eng 1).jpg|English language cover by Shane Rebenschied Trivia * John Flanagan stated in an interview that the final book of the series will tell the story of Will's first apprentice being the first female ranger. * In a letter sent to a fan, John Flanagan also stated that the book takes place 16 years after And About Time Too... * A follow up to The Royal Ranger called , released on August 23, 2018. * In 2018 it was renamed A New Beginning and it became the first book in the Ranger's Apprentice sequel series, Ranger's Apprentice: The Royal Ranger. pl:Królewski Zwiadowca Category:The Royal Ranger Books Category:Books